Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas and His Friends Help Out - Narrated By George Carlin
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas and His Friends Help Out Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) Note *There are nine freight cars on Gordon's freight train. *There are eight freight cars on Thomas's freight train when he passes James, but on James' freight train, there are nine freight cars and a caboose, and on Edward's passenger working, there are three coaches. *The scene opens where Percy and Thomas are hauling the mail train on two trains, trying to deliver the mail on time. A six freight car working with a caboose is hauled by Thomas and a four freight car working with a caboose is hauled by Percy. When Henry complains about the mail being delayed with the boat, Thomas and Percy have to make up for lost time, whatever the cost takes, no matter how many stations, the two friends arrive at and depart, until Percy with his three coaches, finds a sad Harold, telling him the wind too strong. Sir Topham Hatt declares that the Mail Train is the pride of the line. Now Thomas and Percy can double-head the two mail trains together. *Thomas has four freight cars and Annie and Clarabel, while Toby has Henrietta, and four freight cars behind him. *When Thomas teases Gordon with ten freight cars and a caboose, he collects Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, and heads away, but drops his three coaches off at the station, and goes to a mine for some freight cars. He goes past a danger sign and falls down a mine and comes home with Gordon after being rescued. *When Thomas puffs with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, along past Edward with two coaches in the opening scene, he puffs past Percy, who agrees to take the children when he meets Harold, but passes James with a three coach working, and gets adviced to be careful by Edward. No matter what the weather Percy picks up Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach, and a caboose, and sets off for home, but nearly drowns in the water, and get saved by Harold. After Percy's crew get hot drinks from Harold, Percy manages to get home, thanks to Thomas, who takes over the train, and leaves. *When Edward shunts the coaches for the three engines, Gordon pulls three express coaches, since Henry has three coaches, and Edward shunts two tankers and some freight cars, and pulls three coaches, while Thomas pulls two other coaches, with Percy hauling Annie and Clarabel. *When Donald and Douglas first arrive to help Sir Topham Hatt, they have difficulty fighting a caboose, which misbehaves on Douglas's train when he leaves, and on James's train, breaks apart, thanks to Douglas, after Donald has an accident. James pulls three tankers, then four freight cars, and eleven freight cars with the Spiteful Breakvan, who is jealous. After he gets broken up, The Spiteful Breakvan won't return. *All the engines are at work, pulling freight cars and coaches. Edward goes to the scrapyard to pick up some freight cars, and rescues poor Trevor from getting scrapped by talking to the Vicar, but becomes friends with Trevor when Jem Cole buys and drives Trevor. *When Edward with four express coaches, finds that Bertie is late, he sets off with Bertie chasing him, and gets Thomas's passengers, after Thomas was late. *The scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach puff over the bridge, and later at the station, Bertie passes Thomas, who tells his friends that it's nearly christmas, and that he promises to bring everyone lots of presents and parcels. Thomas leaves with his ten freight cars of mails and presents and caboose. The island gets covered in thick snow, and while James tries to break a freight train free, Donald breaks through the snow with his snowplough. Thomas and Percy with their two freight trains are ready to pick up the mail. Just as Thomas gets ready to take the mail, he leaves Percy to help him out with his freight cars. Percy makes excellent progress, but now decides to get help from Thomas and Terence and Harold. As Thomas, Terence, and Percy arrive to help the visitors, they give them all the parcels. As Toby arrives with Henrietta and three vans and a caboose, he tells Thomas that they've brought hot food and drinks for the villagers. At night time, Toby and his train bring a big surpirse for the engines. The engines in the shed have got presents for all of them. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17